heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.15 - Understanding Power
Sebastian Shaw had called Zoya in to get a report of sorts on what Zoya had learned in her surveillance on Lex Luthor. He smiled to himself as he poured himself a brandy, he pretty much knew what she would have found out because, despite his misgivings, he was quite sure of exactly the type of man Lex Luthor was. And he was even more sure of the type of woman that Zoya was. He waited in his private study for her to arrive, no need for the entire club to hear about what he had been up to, and was dressed rather casually for himself. A dark blue poloshirt and a red ascot with a pair of imported silk slacks. Zoya hasn't bothered with any fancy dress, either. She arrives as she is, leather and camo, eyes hidden behind pitch black lenses. The accent could belong to lots of different women. The eyes, those give her away. The meeting itself should well become a highlight to her otherwise dull day. Social conflict isn't nearly as interesting or fun, but it's still conflict. If Shaw is half the man she thinks he is then her loyalty's going to be questioned today. She's wondering how he'll take the response, whether he could see it coming or not. Would there be a counter-counter-offer once all is said and done, or would she walk off in search of another playground? Being free of connections can be such a liberating experience. "He is a driven man," she says in Russian. No greeting nor acknowledgement. She gets right to it. Shaw nodded, one of the things he definitely liked about Zoya was how direct she was. It was why he made her his Rook, he needed someone like that, "That he is, one of the reasons I find him to be a good choice." "And, I assume he found you out and tried to bribe you with something," he said with a small smile, "To be honest, I figured he'd discover you, he is rather intelligent after all." "And, driven men tend to assume that the same things that drive them, drive others as well, so him trying to buy you makes perfect sense," Shaw finished taking a drink of his brandy. Zoya was a woman of few words and Shaw was a man of many. Zoya nods slightly, somewhat thoughtful as she wanders the room. Restless. Energy to burn. That last taxi really knew how to work the accelerator, back when his car was still operational. Now that power is hers. She's 'fed' well today. A little too well. She can't sit still anymore. "Took him longer than expected. It took his security team days to single me out. He still had no idea who I was until I gave him my name. And, yes, there was an offer," she easily dismisses while pulling the shades off of her nose and pushing them back into place atop her head. "He thought you were paying me for this. Should you be?" Not that it bothers her one way or the other. Shaw chuckled a bit at Zoya's continued frankness. And he was well aware of what it was like to have energy to burn himself and recognized that bit of hyperactivity that came with having just a bit too much kinetic energy in your system, "I'm surprised he didn't recognize you, but not to surprised. That's honestly the problem with Alexander, he seems everyone as minions and peons and doesn't recognize the great potential someone like you is." He did think for a moment on Zoya's actual question, honestly in his opinion she was on club business which meant he didn't need to pay her but then he said aloud, "He thought I was paying you because that's what he has to do in order to get your sort of assistance. But I don't know, do you want me to?" Shaw's offer was sincere, if she wanted to be paid he'd pay her, frankly he figured she was doing it because it let her do more than literally torture the staff all day. He knew Zoya was getting restless around here, and while that would change rather soon he needed to make sure she kept herself busy. There's a glance your way and a shrug when you ask if she wishes to be paid for it. "I don't care. I've about had my fill of recon work, however. What I -do- need..." she starts in while coming to an abrupt stop, eyes searching all around the room, "is something to destroy." Passive behavior. Tracking, tailing, spying, words, words, -words.- How does everyone else deal with this mess? No wonder they're all insane! Just a few more words, then she can go demolish something. Or maybe she could do both at the same time? What's a few pieces of antique, imported furniture? Mmh, not nearly as fun to wreck, that's what they are. "He is quite fond of his money. Saw him the other day announcing that he would pay for everyone's meal for the next two hours. He spent time speaking to a Sel..Selina Kyle, and Justin Hammer of self-named Industries. Seems to have ideas in mind for future, he did not wish to hire me right away. 'When time is right.' He also thinks he's a god, I am still waiting to hear if he can get drunk." She just can't let that one go. Huh? (Type "help" for help.) "That would sound like him exactly to be honest," Shaw nodded and processed away the notice about Selina Kyle, that would be something to use against him some day. Hammer was already on his own agenda and it didn't surprise Sebastian that Lex had already talked to him first, "I'm not fond of the furniture in here right now, just don't destroy the liquor cabinet." He knew what it was like to be in her state, especially when he was younger and didn't use sex to get those destructive urges out. So yes, permission was given to destroy the furniture, as long as she didn't hurt the liquior, "And he's not a god, he's lesser than even you and me: just a man with a god complex. We're the future, he's coming along for the ride." "No, he is not," Zoya replies in her usual cool, level tone as she places fingertips upon the surface of an old, ornate wooden table. In another instant it's reduced to splinters and kindling, her hand remaining motionless as the sturdy construction gives way as though an anvil just fell from the heavens upon it. It's a start. "He seems too caught up in trying to have power to actually have it, and know what it means to own. Still, it might be fun playing for his team for a while. It is good to try new things, no?" she inquires with a faux smirk. She's been putting the club's resources to good use to handle such restlessness, already. It's been alright for the most part, but sometimes nothing compares to the real deal. She can't do to the club-goers what she did to the table. Not without taking proper measures beforehand, anyway. Sebastian smiled and nodded, both at her statements about Lex and the destruction she caused, "Power for it's own sake is worthless. You and I both understand that better than most. When you can feel real power coursing through your body and feel that it not only needs to be used, but -wants- to be used! You finally understand that it has to be used. That is not a lesson Alexander will learn soon, I fear." The desk. Sure, that'll work. "I do not need guns to kill him," she says while gliding her fingers across the smooth, deeply polished surface of the piece. It's been well preserved. Barely a mark anywhere upon it. Immaculately stained, flawlessly engraved. Worth more than the cars some people drive. "But, I suppose it is good to keep one's options open." Crack! One hand on either side causes the desk to crumple inward like an empty beer can, now occupying a much smaller space than it had been a moment ago. As fragmented planks clatter to the floor she holds her ground, eyes closed, looking..well, as if she's really enjoying herself in the moment. It's the sort of reaction you'd be more than used to seeing around the Hellfire Club. "Power that yearns to be free. To be allowed to run its natural course." Once again, Shaw wins this round. She'll have her fun with Lex, when the time is right. Then, at the peak of it all, she'll let her power run its course and follow its lead. "There are two more points." At this point she pulls out her phone and calls up a picture upon the screen. The man she tagged is Phil Coulson, though she doesn't have a name to go with the picture. "He has shown up at the office, as well as a woman pilot. That is all I know of these two." Shaw smirked a bit because he -does- know Zoya as well as he does, and not only that means exactly what he says to her. He understands power differently than Lex because he experiences power differently, only person he's ever met that experiences it every slightly the same is Zoya. However the picture of Phil Coulson made his eyebrow raise, what was a SHIELD agent and a female pilot well that is something to discuss with Alexander next time the two of the meet, "Very good, Zoya. I knew I could count on you. And as such you no longer have to keep an eye on Alexander, I know all I need to know." he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an address and hands it to her, "One of my facilities was closed down due to a completed project, I need no evidence remaining of what is in there. So destroy it in the way you do so well." There's a string of words which Zoya likes to hear. 'That's enough of that' and 'here, go trash the crap out of this place.' The address is taken, read over, then put away in one of her pockets. Looks like she's got some more energy to swipe from the city, it's going to be a blissful evening for her. "There'll be nothing more than rubble." And perhaps a few more bodies when she gathers herself, but those won't ever get linked back to the demolition job. In identical fashion to her arrival, there is no parting comment nor goodbye. Everything which needed to be exchanged had been. Time continues to march forward, as do these two restless mutants. Category:Log